


Can you give me a heart?

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: In the year 5000, Professor Dr. Kato Shigeaki is a well-respected scientist, working on developing artifical intelligence to help with the world's problems.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Tegoshi Yuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Can you give me a heart?

Tokyo, year 5000

Shige got up from his chair in his laboratory and walked to the white blinds, peeking through two of them over the nightly city. The lights never failed to fascinate him. It was pretty late already but he was still working like usual. On his desk were a lot of drafts for his latest robot model, unexpectedly so still in paper like people had used many thousand years ago. Everyone around him used modern technology in the latest possible version but Shige like the feeling of a pen on paper. He knew very well that his colleagues chuckled about it but he didn't care. On the paper there was a detailed sketch for his new pride, a robot with artificial intelligence equipment. 

It was Shige's dream to use their technology to help to reduce the problems of the world that still existed in this time, like environmental issues and other things. The name of his new model was KXI0001 but it was rather complicated, and Shige had a weakness for naming things so he named it Yuuya. Of course he didn't tell the others because he feared they would laugh about him. He just referred to Yuuya as Yuuya to himself and liked to keep it his little secret. Shige returned to his chair, yawning. Maybe he should really call it a day. He put the pen down and got up, walking to his spind and fetched his coat. Turning off the lights, he left. His ideas would have to wait until tomorrow.

*

At about 7am, Shige woke up from a message on his device saying there had been a power outage due to unexpected circumstances in the laboratory. Shige waved for the hologram text in the room to disappear and got up. He hurriedly had breakfast and made his way to the office. So far, everything seemed to be as usual and he was relieved. He talked to his boss and a few colleagues before visiting his own office. The drafts were still were they had been. So many years of technology and there were still advantages to the good old paper, Shige thought. With a sigh of relief, he put on his white coat and went to the laboratory where the model of Yuuya was being buildt and kept.

Except for Yuuya was gone. Shige didn't think about anything dramatic at first, assuming one of his colleagues had taken it to run some tests, but he would have been thankful if he had been informed since it was his creation after all. One of these days, Yuuya was supposed to be launched to help the world, Shige just didn't know yet exactly how, hence why he was still staying up late in the office, always trying to improve it and thinking about its functions. The outer design was already finished, a petite figure with a gentle face and big eyes that were supposed to make the client feel safe. Also, Shige hadn't quite decided on a gender yet so he had designed Yuuya so he could be seen as both male and female. 

Frankly, he had created Yuuya to look beautiful. The suit he was wearing was pure white with all sorts of pockets and shields, and Shige was really proud of his creation. Which was also the reason he began to freak out a bit when he talked to his colleague and nobody had seen Yuuya.

Shige hastily returned to his office, slamming his hands on the desk. Yuuya wasn't finished yet and it would be desastrous if he had been stolend and programmed differently.

"KATO SHIGEAKI," he suddenly heard a slightly rattling voice speaking from the corner.

Shige froze. Yuuya was standing there in the corner, smiling, approaching him. Shige took a step back. Yuuya's software was still incomplete, how could he move and talk yet? He wasn't supposed to be finished by the end of the year. Maybe it was the doing of his boss? Shige hastily grabbed his device.

"Kato...Shigeaki.. that's.. your.. name.. right?" Yuuya said, this time the voice was a little softer, and Shige himself was surprised at how human it sounded. He should really pat his own back one of these days.

It could be dream. Right, dreams still existed and maybe he was dreaming all this or hallucinating. Maybe it was because of his lack of sleep lately.

Unable to move, Shige stood there and watched Yuuya walk around the office. He should be able to stop it, it was his creation after all. He summoned the software as hologram in the room and began to input the orders via voice. But nothing happened. Yuuya sat on the desk and watched him amusedly.

Shige panicked. What if someone found out? Something must have happened after the power outage yesterday night. After trying a couple of times, he let his head down and the screen disappeared.

"Sad?" Yuuya asked with as much empathy as a human. Those artifical intelligence creatures seemed so real Shige sometimes forgot they were not human.

"Confused," he answered, not sure why he starting talking to Yuuya. Yuuya nodded and beeped. Well, a few things still had to be done. When things would be back to normal. But when would that be?

"define: confusion," Yuuya said, more to himself than to Shige, browsing his internal database, "uncertainty about what is happening, intended, or required."

"Indeed," Shige said, trying to remember what else Yuuya was capable of. For now, he would have to hide this little incident. But how? 

Yuuya hopped of the desk. Shige looked at him. He couldn't let him just walk around the office like that and he also wasn't able to shut him down for now. 

"Come on, Yuuya," Shige said and looked at Yuuya smiling at him, "we're going home."

*

Yuuya followed him. Shige was in fact a little nervous but what other option did he have? Shutting down wasn't possible for some reason and he couldn't let Yuuya walk around on his own, it was an expensive model after all. Walking next to him felt a little like walking home with a human though, but there were so many AI's in this society you could barely tell the difference sometimes. Until Shige would be able to figure out the error in the system, this would have to do.

Shige let them in and Yuuya stood around expectandly in the doorway. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to find out it's flaws, Shige thought as he prepared some food.

Of course Yuuya didn't have to eat anything so Shige ate alone with Yuuya sitting down at the table, not unless Shige had told him to. Yuuya was really pretty, with icy blue eyes and blonde hair. The outward appearance was the first that Shige had finished, really quickly in fact, before he had thought about the functions.

Yuuya watched him curiously, swinging his head from side to side and Shige felt a strange urge to converse with it.

"You will stay here tonight," he said, and Yuuya nodded. He got up and walked to a corner, closing his eyes.

"Ah! You don't have to stand there!" Shige said, and Yuuya opened his eyes again. "I mean, you can lay down?"

Yuuya nodded and smiled. Shige scratched his head. Of course Yuuya wouldn't get tired from standing around, you just had to recharge him once in while. Ever since batteries lasted 5 years after loading them for 5 seconds, this was not a problem. Still it felt weird to let him stand around there waiting to be put in idle mode. It must be the human appearance, Shige thought. 

He finished his meal and got ready for bed.

*

Everyone in the office believed him when he told them he had taken the prototype home for additional maintainance and checks. He did work from home from time so nobody questioned him. He had gotten used to Yuuya being around, so much that he almost forgot Yuuya was not a real person. 

One night, it was really raining hard, Shige couldn't sleep. He turned around in bed, staring at the ceiling when suddenly, Yuuya stood in the door. Shige blinked.

Yuuya went towards the bed and sat down in an awkward way, but Shige felt strangely comforted. He sat up on his elbows and looked at Yuuya, the thing he had created.

Yuuya smiled. "Kato Shigeaki," he said, and Shige smiled a bit as he realized how he was always using his full name.

"Yes, Yuuya?" 

"Yuuya is sad," Yuuya said and held his head down. Shige tilted his head. "Why?" he asked, and he was genuinely curious as to what kind of answer Yuuya would give him.

"Yuuya has no heart," Yuuya said and in that moment, Shige felt like his broke. He sat up, not knowing what to reply. Of course Yuuya didn't have a heart, he was not human. But the fact that he knew he wasn't was something even the most modern AI models didn't know. 

"Is something bothering Yuuya?" Shige asked softly, and Yuuya lay down then. 

"What is it like to have a heart?" Yuuya said.

"I.. well.. it's what makes you a living thing, I guess. It sometimes sucks, but it can also be great."

"Sucks?"

"Because of various reasons," Shige explained.

"I feel incomplete," Yuuya said, "can you give me a heart?"

"I'm sorry," Shige whispered in the dark, "I can't."

Yuuya moved his upper body to sit up straight and then looked at Shige.

In that moment, Shige didn't know why, but he felt the strong urge to hug Yuuya, so he did. And Yuuya hugged him back. It felt a little stiff and clunky, but it was fine.

"There are things even I can't do. I know you have been programmed to say things like you feel incomplete but it is just because something went wrong with your data the other night at the lab, that's all. I don't know what it is, but I'll fix it. I'll fix you. I promise," Shige said, and he felt like crying.

"Kato Shigeaki," Yuuya said, "thank you."

*

No matter what he tried, he couldn't find what he assumed was a bug in Yuuya's system. After a few weeks, the lab called him, saying they had someone who had developed a better model and they didn't need Yuuya anymore.

From that day on, Shige could at least live with Yuuya without having to fear. 

Shige knew that the things Yuuya said and did were more than a usual AI could do, but the scientist in him was curious as to find out what it was. He could become the most famous scientist in the world by developing such a prototype that was almost 100% human, but the sadness in Yuuya's non existent heart kept him from doing it.

*

One day, when he was standing at the window and looked outside like he liked to do, Yuuya came up to him from behind and hugged him. It was nice, but just not the same, and everything in Shige wished that Yuuya was human, and he felt that Yuuya wished it too.

That was when Shige softly began to cry. They were unnoticeable tears at first, but he felt like his eyes were swollen and hot and soon more ran down his cheeks and he sniffled, and Yuuya held him tighter. Shige turned around and tried to smile, and he took Yuuya's hand. It was made of human resembling TPE, soft and perfect, but humans were not perfect. The warmth was missing. 

Yuuya tilted his head, unsure how to proceed. His internal database was simply overburdened. 

Shige still held his hand, knowing what he did was not what a scientist would do, but he was also human after all. He brought Yuuya's hand to his cheek and just sighed.

They stood there, the flashing lights of the city outside as the tears ran down Shige's cheek and down on to Yuuya's hand. 

The moment the liquid touched Yuuya's hand, a flashing light so bright that he couldn't see for a moment appeared and Shige blinked. He heard a tinny noise and then Yuuya's hand was gone. Yuuya had fallen on the ground. He was laying there, limbs spread like he had fallen from a high building and Shige's heart stopped for a moment.

He immediately sank down on his knees and touched Yuuya's shoulder instead of summoning his device to check the data. It felt the natural thing to do. 

"Yuuya!" Shige screamed, and shook the figure on the floor, "Yuuya!!"

He then thought of summoning the device and did so, but all it showed was an empty sheet. Shige panicked. Not because his prototype seemed to have crashed but because his friend was gone.

He lay over the AI and began to sob, hard, until he felt a warm hand touching his.

"Shige," a soft voice said, "don't cry, I don't know how to handle it. I'm fine now. I wanted to tell you so many things. But my data wasn't programmed for it."

Shige slowly lifted his head. 

Yuuya took his hand. "Shige," he smiled, "your feelings made me come to life."

Shige got up, irritated. This couldn't be really happening. He felt weird, and sat down on the bed, and before he knew it, he was sleeping tightly, passing out from stress and overwork.

*

When he came to, Yuuya was in the kitchen, rumbling. Shige stood in the doorway.

"This wasn't a dream?" he said, rubbing his head. 

"I'm the most real thing you can think of," Yuuya smirked as he stepped closer, and Shige felt warmth radiating from him. Shige took his hand and turned his wrist around.

A pulse. Venes. He placed his hand on Yuuya's chest and Yuuya smiled. "It's a heart."

"Yuuya," Shige didn't know what to say or do, but Yuuya did. He kissed him. Kissed him long and sensual, in a way AI-Yuuya never could have.

*

Professor Dr. Kato Shigeaki was a well-respected scientist, one of the best of his kind. One day, he had developed an AI named Yuuya, but he had told the media soon that he had come up with a much better one, and that he did. His finished model was sent to all kinds of countries in the world and helped people a lot.

The one by his side, though, was his very own treasure, one he would never share with anyone. 

His name was Tegoshi Yuuya.


End file.
